


Pantry Revelations

by zombiechick



Series: Taking Charge [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during the second season after Malcolm has had a really successful spin day.  Sam decides to reward Malcolm for all his hard work.  Porn without plot.  My beta is unavailable so please forgive the errors.  I am aware that I'm crap with commas.  If people comment, I'll write the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"That's the way you fuckin' take care of business, boys!" Malcolm crowed to no one in particular as he strutted down the hallway and into his office. 

With something akin to a dance move, Malcolm kicked out his right foot to send his door slamming home triumphantly. Unable to sit due to his pent up energy, Malcolm moved around his office, grinning and talking to himself, "What's next, what's fuckin' next, you dozy cunts," he chuckled. Unable to see anything that was immediately demanding his attention, he grabbed a plump Satsuma from the bowl that Sam had placed on his desk earlier and tore viciously into the flesh with his fingers and teeth.

Recognizing Sam's knock- she was the only person who didn't sound as though they were about to shit themselves when their knuckles rapped on the entrance to his domain, he called out, "Come on!" rather than the usual expletive driven greeting he offered guests. 

His PA entered and quickly closed the door behind her. Feeling quite full of himself, and enjoying being in the company of one of the few individuals on this planet he felt that he could trust, Malcolm allowed himself to give Sam's curvy figure a friendly appraisal. He slipped his hands into his pockets, and leaned against his desk with a small swagger.

When his sparkling eyes settled on Sam's face however, the bravado quickly drained from his thin frame, "Oh for fuck's sake, I can't get a moments peace," he hissed.

"Could I just talk to you in the pantry, Malcolm?" Sam asked him quietly. Without waiting for his answer, she swept through and into the smaller adjoining room, waiting for him to follow.

He noted that Sam didn't carry any folders with her and her phone seemed to be tucked away. "What's going on, darling? Tell it to me straight, right?" he told her as he stepped into the pantry, and closed the door quietly behind him. Malcolm's brow furrowed and he waited for his PA to spill the bad news.

Sam turned around to face him and Malcolm became confused as he saw several emotions playing across her face. She looked a bit as though she was trying not to laugh and she looked a bit proud of herself. And was that a predatory glint that he saw in her eyes? "Sam?" Malcolm asked now completely confused.

Being extremely calculating and aware, Malcolm was rarely surprised. But, his normally mild-mannered PA grabbing him by the lapels and pulling him roughly to her for a long and lingering kiss was enough to make his eyes widen with shock and his body go taught with disbelief. Sam's mouth moved on his, insistent and hot, while her hands trailed up his front, fingernails scratching lightly at his bare neck, before she buried her fingers in his hair.

Breaking the kiss, Sam pulled on Malcolm's hair, tugging so that he gave out a shocked grunt and bared his neck to her. He could feel her smile against the skin of his throat before biting down rather sharply. Malcolm was unable to bite back the moan that escaped his lips as his eyes slid halfway shut. "What are you doing?" he rasped quietly.

Sam chuckled against Malcolm's throat before pulling him back against her fully as she leaned back against the nearest wall. "I assumed that it would be obvious."

Malcolm swallowed hard and raised his hands to brace them on the wall to either side of Sam's shoulders. "You're a nice girl. Nice girls don't attack older men in cupboards."

"It's a pantry," she corrected him before trailing her lips up his neck to take one earlobe between her teeth.

Malcolm's eyes closed completely as Sam sucked on his ear, her fingers still drawing restless patterns in his hair. The older man groaned, his own fingers curling hard against the wall behind her, "Semantics," he rasped.

Sam pulled Malcolm's head back down to her as she, once again, found his lips with her own. She kissed him softly but with lingering passion, her tongue tracing across his lower lip. "You're right," she whispered against Malcolm's chin, "I am a nice girl. But, the idea that nice girls don't enjoy fucking is a pretty antiquated idea."

"I'm pretty antiquated myself, love," Malcolm answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's convincing seems to have done the trick. Again, my beta isn't available. Please forgive the inevitable comma cock ups. I tend to write short little chapters but we'll get there. Sorry about being a bit of a tease.

Sam waved aside the argument of their age difference that Malcolm was obviously trying to use on her. "You're magnificent," she stated plainly. Sam congratulated herself on what she was fairly certain was a slight blush on Malcolm's cheeks. He wasn't used to people giving him compliments.

"You're the fucking magnificent one," he said quietly as he allowed his hands to unclench and slowly moved them to rest lightly on her shoulders. "Why the fuck you put up with a cunt like me, I'll never know."

"Believe me," Sam assured him, "I've asked myself the same question on more than one occasion."

Malcolm was momentarily chastised by her words, his hands stopping their movement on her shoulders, until he realized she was taking the piss. "Oh, now don't you fucking start too. I get enough of that shite from those cunts out there."

"So, don't ask me to explain myself," she told him as she dragged her hands down the front of his shirt and under his jacket, pulling him to her. "I've wanted to do this for years," she continued as she splayed her hands out over Malcolm's back, dragging her fingers up either side of his spine and massaging the muscles that jumped beneath her touch.

The older man groaned with pleasure, his eyelids fluttering. When Sam claimed his mouth again, he didn't hold back. One hand wrapped itself around her ponytail, the other slid down to her lower back to hold her steady so that he could grind into her. Malcolm slid his mouth against Sam's lips in a crushing kiss. When her lips opened, allowing him to thrust his tongue into her mouth, he groaned into the kiss. Sam sucked hard on his tongue while simultaneously cupping him through his trousers, squeezing the stiff evidence of his arousal in a rhythm that matched her mouth.

Afraid he might come in his pants like a giddy, fucking, teenage wanker, Malcolm broke the kiss and jumped back a few inches from Sam's questing hand. The devilish grin of triumph that he saw on her face was actually a bit frightening. "You're a wicked, fucking, minx, you know that?" he panted.

Sam chuckled as she licked at her swollen, bottom lip, "Learned from the master, didn't I?"

Malcolm groaned with disbelief at his good luck and moved in again. Taking both of Sam's hands between his own, he pushed them securely against the wall. "You can just keep those to yourself for now, love," he chided as Sam pouted slightly. He lowered his head to Sam's cleavage and, with an obviously practiced move, undid her top button with his teeth so that his lips and teeth could graze the swell of her breasts. 

Sam groaned and pushed back deliciously against Malcolm's hands that had her immobilized against the wall. In between kisses and licks to her heated flesh, Malcolm said almost conversationally if it weren't for the panting nature of his speaking, "You know that I'm toxic, fucking, waste."

"No you're not," Sam chided him as she pushed her breasts against his mouth.

"I am, I am," Malcolm repeated as he burrowed his nose under the edge of her bra to draw more of her flesh into his mouth. "I'm no good for a nice, young, woman like you. I know that you should really run as fast as you fucking can in the other direction."

Sam groaned as Malcolm left a particularly large mark on her left breast with his lips and tongue and a bit of teeth, "And yet, you're not stopping," she groaned. 

Malcolm looked up to catch her gaze and Sam's breath was practically caught in her throat at the wicked, heated predatory look that he was giving her, "I also know that I'm a greedy fucking bastard," he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's some satisfaction here.

When Malcolm straightened up to kiss Sam's lips, he let go of her hands. She immediately reached for his belt buckle, which made him chuckle, break the kiss, and jump back. He glanced at his watch and sighed, "I've got a particularly stupid, worthless, cunt showing up in about ten minutes." 

Sam groaned with frustration, "I tried to wait until the end of the day."

Malcolm sauntered back toward her, "Now that is flattering, love," he crooned as he took her in a loose embrace and moved her further into the pantry until she felt the edge of the sink surface against her lower back. "Not used to being anticipated. I'm usually more like the ghost at the fucking feast," he gave her a wolfish grin as he placed his hands underneath her skirt, skimming the backs of her thighs with his fingers to tease her skirt up around her waist.

Sam's eyes closed halfway as she sighed happily. Malcolm watched the flush creep up her breast and neck to settle in her cheeks, smiling to himself at her reaction. When he felt the edge of the silken material that covered her ass, he moaned and had to force himself not to tear open his belt right then and there. Sam whimpered and opened her eyes enough to meet Malcolm's heated gaze, "So, what are you doing, then?"

"Just because I have to be fuckin' tormented for the rest of the day, doesn't mean you, my lovely girl, have to suffer as well." Holding her gaze, Malcolm licked at his bottom lip to punctuate his meaning. "Now, up you go." Sam jumped at the same time that Malcolm lifted her onto the surface next to the sink. Pushing her skirt still further up her thighs, Malcolm leaned down and placed soft, lingering kisses on her exposed flesh, working his way to her knickers. He nosed at the material covering her sex before flattening the whole of his tongue and licking upward in one long stroke. 

"Malcolm," Sam moaned as her head fell back against the cupboard behind her. 

"Next time," he promised, his hungry gaze taking in her lovely, disheveled self, "you can scream as loudly as you'd like, but for today..." Malcolm reached up and placed his hand lightly over Sam's mouth as he moved his head back between her thighs.

Sam nipped at his palm before drawing Malcolm's thumb into her mouth and tonguing the pad. She could feel his expletives as puffs of warm air against her moist knickers. Smiling, and quite proud of herself at his reaction, she reached up under her skirt, grabbed the waistband of the scrap of silk that covered her sex and pulled them off. 

Malcolm helped to take her knickers the rest of the way off of her legs and then, wadding them into a ball, tucked them in the pocket of his trousers, "These are mine now," he told her, his heated gaze sending another wave of desire through her. 

Sam buried one hand in Malcolm's hair and the other trapped his hand, with which he had tried to quiet her, against her mouth. She continued to lick and nibble at his fingers and palm as Malcolm thrust his head between her thighs and used his artful tongue, that so many feared, to drive her crazy.

She whimpered with need into his palm as his lips found their way to her clit, kissing and sucking. Sam knew that she wasn't going to last long. She pulled lightly at his hair to direct Malcolm's movements on her sex. He seemed to understand perfectly, alternating to long, slow, licks with the flat of his tongue that ended with circular patterns around her clit. She gasped raggedly as Malcolm's free hand moved from her thigh to slowly penetrate her with first one then two fingers.

Sam mimicked the rhythm that Malcolm was creating with his thrusting fingers on his own digits, sucking and moaning around his hand, doing her best to stay quiet. As Sam's toes curled in her shoes, first one and then the other dropped rather loudly to the pantry floor. Malcolm winced, but didn't dare stop his ministrations, as she pulled his hair harder, groaning against his hand. Malcolm hummed with pleasure as he felt Sam take a deep breath and then hold it, keening her release into the palm of his hand.

Standing up, Malcolm winced as his knees cracked quietly. He gazed at Sam, leaning back against the cupboard, eyes half closed, thighs still spread, panting quietly, giving her a self-congratulatory smile.

Opening her eyes, Sam caught sight of Malcolm and chuckled. Hopping off the counter top, she began arranging her clothes, "Like you needed anything else to be smug about."

Malcolm pretended to be hurt, "It's a lot of fuckin' responsibility being so fuckin' magnificent."

She shook her head, laughing quietly, as she reached down to put her shoes back on. Straightening back up, looking not quiet so thoroughly debauched, she watched Malcolm wipe his mouth with his pocket handkerchief. Turning to the cupboard, she grabbed a packet of chocolate biscuits and handed him one. "Don't want to give yourself away when you start screaming at your next appointment," she explained.

Malcolm laughed around the biscuit. Chewing thoughtfully he said, "It's a great flavor combination, actually. Don't suppose they could get away with selling them in the corner shop, though."

Sam blushed at the obvious compliment, and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the mouth. 

Malcolm groaned quietly and broke the kiss, "Don't get me started again. I'm tryin' to calm him down," he explained with a pointed downward glance.

Sam jumped when she heard a loud knock on the outer door of Malcolm's office, "Your appointment is here."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "The bald fuckin' cunt," he groaned. Opening the pantry door, he shouted through his office, "Fuckin' come in or fuckin' fuck off!"

Julius Nicholson came through the door, obviously a bit annoyed at the greeting, "Afternoon, Malcolm," he chirped.

"Right, Julius, take a seat. The file is in that grey folder there; I'll be right with you." 

"Let me know if you need anything else, Malcolm," Sam said, returning to a professional tone.

"Oh, I will, love," Malcolm whispered to her quietly, "we're not fuckin' through here."

Sam gave him a little smile and walked out of the office, trying not to skip out the door.


End file.
